Toilet systems for vehicles that comprise distributed toilets are, in particular, required in the case of substantial numbers of passengers, and used to improve user convenience. DE 10 2007 018 549 A1 and US 2010/0116935 A1 describe known toilets for connection to a toilet system on board aircraft.
In this arrangement, for the transport of wastewater and for collecting the wastewater, the toilets connect to a vacuum pipe bundle. In this arrangement, the vacuum pipe bundle for the transport and for the disposal of wastewater from the toilets is designed in such a manner that all the toilets of the toilet system located in the vehicle are interconnected. By means of a comparable pipe bundle, the toilets of the toilet system are connected to be supplied with flushing agent, such as a flushing fluid, e.g., a liquid, a gas or a liquid/gas mixture, e.g., water.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide at least a toilet system for a vehicle, a transport comprising a toilet system, and a method for flushing a toilet system for a vehicle. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.